Doors to Their Souls
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on the relationship between Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. There will be 45 themes. NejiSasu
1. Theme 1

_**Author's Note: **Ah, don't worry SasuNaru fans! I'm still a total fan of the coupling! I'm just exploring beyond my limits, you know? And besides, there was a really good NejiSasu drabble series that caught my attention and I fell in love with, and I kinda grew a little on the series. This is just a one try series. Forty-five themes, like the others, but I won't be making multiple series until prompted to do so. This is just something new I'm trying, okay? Okay, good. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Naruto** (C) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Theme One: Unexpected Visitor**

"You look like shit."

Neji opened his eyes at the voice that came from the doorway to the hospital room he was stationed in. There in all his glory was Uchiha Sasuke, staring back at him, both hands on his hips and a foot propped carelessly on the doorframe.

The Hyuuge snorted. "Ironic, I feel like it too."

"What happened?"

At first, Neji was going to tell the Uchiha that it was none of his damn business and to get the hell out of the room because he wasn't in the mood for a verbal banter, but instead, he merely closed his eyes and scoffed. "Ambush."

"Really," Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

The Hyuuga glared at him but didn't say anything. The Uchiha pushed off the doorframe and approached the bed and reached into his bag. "I brought you something," he pulled out a bento box from his pouch and held it out to the white eyed ninja. Neji stared at the box warily, causing Sasuke to smirk and hold his nose up in the air. "Don't worry, it's not a bomb. It's something that'll probably get you through until you're out of the hospital."

Neji opened it up and found a supply of crackers, several riceballs, and other foods inside. He peered up at the other boy who was staring at the box. "I take it the hospital food is really bad?"

Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat in it, then turned and gave the Hyuuga a weak smile. "You have _no_ idea."

Neji closed the box and smirked to the Uchiha. "So what was it that sent you here so you had first hand encounters with the food from hell?"

The boy smirked back. "Wouldn't you like the know?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, chuckling. "So I wasn't the only one who succumbed to an ambush."

"Nope."

"I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"That's what _I _said."


	2. Theme 2

**Theme Two: Breaking the Rules  
**It was weird.

That was the only coherent thought that ran through the Uchiha's mind as hands wandered and mouths fought. The odd tingling as lips broke apart—bruised from ravaging each other harshly. The stinging from nails as they scratched and scraped on bare flesh—marking their turf with angry lines.

How had it started? Was it from pent up sexual frustration? Was it just the overcoming urge to let it all out, just to release?

If that was the case, why didn't he go for a girl?

A tender spot on his neck was bit and Sasuke _almost _mewled, but held back.

It would've been out of character for an Uchiha to mewl. But then again, seeking out Hyuuga Neji as an escape from these frustrations wasn't exactly following the rules either, so what was another rule broken?


	3. Theme 3

**Theme Three: Cat**

"You know, Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice echoed from the bathroom that connected their hotel room. They were currently on a mission, Kakashi and Gai's teams had teamed up for the month long escapade, and both the Uchiha and Hyuuga had lucked out with getting their own room. Lee and Naruto shared one, Sakura and TenTen shared one, and-

Kakashi insisted that he did not need a room but Gai was adamant that even he needed rest more or less, but the silver-haired jounin was tactful-convincing Gai that at least one of them needed to stay up (and out of the same room) and be on guard.

"We should get a cat."

Oh how ironic it was that the two in the current room were a secret couple.

(Perhaps Kakashi and Gai knew, hence why they stuck the two together.)

(Perverts.)

Neji's head whipped towards the bathroom, where his eyes made contact with Sasuke's dark ones. He was currently drying his hair, topless, wearing nothing more than boxers.

_Mmm..._

"Why?"

Sasuke frowned, eyes closing as he tilted his head. "I get lonely when you're on missions."

"I don't _live_ with you."

"I know. But when you are home, you're at my house most of the time."

"...a cat though?"

"Yes, a cat."

"A _cat._"

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke sauntered towards the bed, ignoring his own empty one that was a few feet away from Neji's. "What would you prefer?"

"How about no animals? Maybe a potted plant?"

Neji found himself held in a choke hold with the abandoned towel, Sasuke's foot pressed against his back fiercely as he attempted to strangle him, break his back, and smother him all at once.

"Plants? Really? _Plants_?" Sasuke spat. "What do I look like, Naruto?"

The Hyuuga feebly reached behind him and slapped at the air, trying to reach the homicidal Uchiha behind him. Said Uchiha, paid no heed.

"Neeejiii," Sasuke's voice was sultry as he removed his foot, and replaced it with a grind of hips. "Can I pleeaasee get a cat?"

Neji nodded, defeated.


	4. Theme 4

**Theme Four: Eyes**

I glared calmly out the crack of the door, ready to slam it shut at a moment's notice. "What do you want from me?"

I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. I should've never have looked in his eyes. Never. It's what brought us into this mess in the first place.

But I did, and now I can't pull away.

He smoothly walked up to the door and pushed it open gently, forcing me to step back into my home with a stumble to my step.

I was his captive.

He grabbed my shoulders and leaned so our noses touched. I could feel my face heat up and I cursed myself for acting like a silly school girl.

He opened his mouth to speak and I could feel everything around us freeze in suspense.

"I want you."

I couldn't say no because, ultimately, he had me from the start.


	5. Theme 5

**Theme Five: Two Roads**

"I couldn't kill him."

Sasuke's voice breaks his concentration, so Neji focuses his attention on the Uchiha who is staring down the training poles in front of him. The boy looks miffed, confused, tired.

"I couldn't...kill him. Years of training, fighting, working, and when I finally meet him, I-" He growls and runs a hand through his spiky hair abruptly. "I couldn't kill my own brother."

Neji lets his gaze travel back to the training poles and remains quiet as the Uchiha continues his tirade.

"I learned countless jutsus, abilities, skills, everything. I killed hundreds of others, nearly thousands. I fled this village to gain power from the strongest outsider and even then it wasn't enough." He suddenly sounds forlorn.

"Learning the secret to everything doesn't make you the smartest," Neji offered as he rolled a senbon between his fingertips. "Becoming the strongest, most powerful shinobi doesn't necessarily make you the best either."

The Uchiha is suddenly looking at him and Neji continues to focus on anything other than him.

"Perhaps it was because he was the last remnants of family that you had left. You may have hated him, but he was still your brother."

There was a snarl as the senbon was yanked out of his hand and hurled at the post, missing them completely. Neji gave the tense Uchiha a look. "Really? Nice."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled and turned to leave. His escape was cut short with a quiet response.

"It's weird," the Hyuuga walked past the posts and pulled the rogue senbon out of the ground. He held it up to his face and observed the bits of dirt that clung to the metal. "The most power person doesn't even have to be a shinobi. Doesn't even have to be a man, can be a little girl." He wiped the weapon down before restoring it to his pouch.

"What are you saying?" The boy was quiet and Neji smiled at him.

"You were given two choices, Sasuke. To kill or not to kill. Instead of walking the path expected of you, you made your own. You let him live, you let yourself live. The strongest person is the one that knows when to walk away, knows what should or shouldn't be done, and whether killing would've made you happier. You are strong, Sasuke, not just for your skills as a ninja, but for knowing when enough is enough."

He walked away, leaving Sasuke to muse alone in the park.


End file.
